


Real Tired Catboy Hours

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Claiming Bites, One-Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: I wanna write Leona more lmao.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. [NSFW] Sneaking Out

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this wasn't even supposed to be smut but then my hands slipped and. Whoops, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> But yeah I love Leona and wanna get better at writing him so like. This probably won't be updated as much as Divus content but it'll be here. Watching. Waiting. Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day!

“Leona… Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, you’re a House Leader… If I get caught, then I’ll just get a lecture, but if you do…”

“Ugh, do you always worry about that kind of stuff? We won’t get caught, and if we do… Well, who cares. I just wanna get out of this hell for even five minutes…” With that said,, he grabbed the iron bars, climbing up and over the fence with ease. He paused right at the top, looking over. “... Well? Are you coming or not?”

“.Ugh, I am, just…” [Name] brought their own hands to the bars, shivering at the frigid chill of them. “(O-oh, that felt bad… Okay, here we go!)” Taking a deep breath they began to climb up, wincing as they simply felt themself slide down. There was a snicker from above, [Name] taking a moment to shoot the man a glare, before trying again, struggling to make it up the tall fence.

“You know, at this rate, we may just get caught!”

“(S-SHUSH! I’M TRYING MY BEST, DAMNIT!)” Another laugh, but once they made it high enough, a hand reached out. Not wasting a moment, [Name] grabbed on, and within moments, they were helped over the railing. 

“You good?”

“... Y-yeah… Thanks…” He hopped down, perfectly landing on his feet, while the other simply climbed down, relief flooding their entire soul once their feet finally landed on the firm ground. “(Finally…) … So anyway, now what do we do?”

“Hmph, what do you think?” He’d already begun to walk off, leaving the other to swiftly follow behind. “We go find something to do. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving…” [Name] turned back once more, watching as they grew farther and farther away from the school, anxiety welling within, but was forced to look away as their partner yanked them closer, saving them from an oncoming branch they would’ve hit otherwise.

“O-oh! Thank you…!” They were so close to him… Even within the darkness, the warmth of his skin was clearly visible, heightened, if anything by the cascade of nightfall, and those emerald-green eyes… Even as they looked upon them passively, they still found themselves lost in their beauty.

“Seriously… It’s a miracle you’ve survived for so long.” He was just about to say something else, when he froze. His ears picked up, eyes wide in shock, as if he heard something they couldn’t… “(... Stay low, and don’t utter a sound, herbivore…)”

They nodded, and soon found themselves pulled into the shadows, bushes rustling just the slightest as Leona held them close. Whether it was because he didn’t trust them, or his own anxieties, his hand moved to cover their mouth, eyes narrowing as he gazed to the direction of the road.

“... Huh? Could’ve sworn I heard someone… Hello?!” [Name]’s heart began beating, recognizing the booming voice of none other than Coach Vargas mere inches away. The hand on their mouth tightened just slightly, his own heartbeat low compared to their rapid one. “... Huh. Must’ve been a squirrel or something… Well, this run ain’t gonna finish itself!” Slowly, but surely, they could hear Vargas move away, yet [Name] didn’t dare to move until the man above relaxed, removing his hand from them.

“Ugh… I forgot about the night patrols… Let’s go. He shouldn’t come back, but I don’t wanna wait around and get proven wrong.” He took their hand, tugging them along down the cold-stone road. If he was aware of their smile, he was either hiding it, or ignoring it.

“Yeah! … Besides, if we take any longer, then all the restaurants might close before we can get an order in, you know!” He smirked, unable to resist a laugh.

“Hopefully they don’t, because if they do… Then I’ll just have to make a meal out of you, herbivore…” Perhaps in the past, such threats would’ve concerned them, but at this point, [Name] simply rolled their eyes, giving him a playful jab.

“That’s IF this OMNIVORE let’s you.”

He rose a brow at the sass, but smiled, making sure to bare his fangs as they continued on their path, the sparkling lanterns of the nearby town soon filtering into sight.

\-----------

“Oh man… Everything smells so good…!” Despite how late it was, there were still plenty of shops and stops open all around, from familiar fast food brands they’d come to recognize, to smaller pop ‘n mom shops with an antique feel, and all of it looked delicious… “ What’re you feeling, Leona?”

“Meat.” … They don’t know what they expected.

“Fair enough, but from where? … Oh, I know Cater told me about this one ramen joint nearby that’s super good!” He stiffened at the mention of another man, but scoffed, averting his gaze.

“... That guy? The idiot always on his phone? (... You still hang out with him, huh…)” That last sentence was quiet, easily lost within the seas of chatter and clatter, yet they still caught it anyway, taking his hand and giving it a firm squeeze.

“I do, because we’re classmates and all. You have no reason to be worried about that., alright?” He rolled his eyes, yet they felt it, his hand squeezing back.

“Psh, as if I’m worried about anything. Why would I care who you waste your time with? … But ramen, huh? Well… I guess it’s worth a try, but it better be good!” 

“It will be, I swear!” The human quickly grew excited, pulling him along further into the crowds. “It should be somewhere over here, in one of these alleys! Hopefully they’re not too crowded…”

“If they are, I’m gone.”

“Oh, same honestly… Ah, down here!” They turned the corner, finding a cramped alley lined to the brim with random restaurants, an intoxicating smell seeping into every corner. “It’s that one there, with the red sign!”

Even from outside, conversations and utensils could vaguely be heard… Well, to him, at least, constantly on alert for any danger… It wasn’t until they entered the tiny establishment, where he was finally able to relax. Only a handful of people were within the stop at this hour, and save the chefs, most were more occupied with their phones or food to pay any mind to the two. Taking their own seats within one of the many isolated booths, [Name] picked up a menu, eagerly scanning through. A waiter came around, ready to take their orders.

“Ah… I haven’t even read this yet, but I’m so excited~ … Ooh, the Special sounds really good! I think I’ll go with that… What’re you gonna get?” Unlike the former, he simply skimmed through the menu, dropping it back onto the table.

“I’ll get the pork ramen, I guess.” Once the orders were jolted down, the two were left alone once more. He could hear each and every sound that came from the kitchen, and wondered just how the human before him seemed so unbothered by it all, yet they simply pulled out their phone, tapping with a smile…

“... Oi, you’re supposed to be spending time with me, you know.” A bit mean, perhaps, but that didn’t stop him from plucking away their phone. He couldn’t help noticing it’s screen, a group chat with those Heartslabyul students. “Oh? What do we have here?”

“Ah! Hey! Give that back!” He couldn’t resist the opportunity to be evil, it was within his very nature, after all. Holding the phone out of reach, he began typing out his own message.

“Let’s see… How does, “sorry guys, I’m too busy talking with a certain sexy Kingscholar to waste my time on you losers” sound?”

“Don’t you DARE!”

“Hm… On second thought, that really downplays my charm, doesn’t it? Using that damn name… Let me just…” The keys clicked out again at his amendments. Just as they finally snatched their phone, it was too late. A ding went off, signifying it had been sent. 

“Y-YOU…!” He simply smiled. They looked at the locked screen, face beet-red in humiliation as they scrambled to open it, only to see a message had already arrived.

‘Alright, good night, [Name].’

“... Wha…” That was far from the response they’d expected. Once they finally accessed the messages, they quickly found what the lion had sent. 

‘Sorry guys, something came up. I’ll have to talk to you tomorrow.’

… They glared at the man, who was barely keeping himself together.

“... I don’t know whether to be relieved or pissed off about this, but make no mistake Leona Kingscholar, you will suffer the consequences of this soon enough.” With that, he couldn’t help it, howling out in laughter. Had it not been for the moments prior, they’re sure they would’ve found the sight adorable…

Well, actually, they did! Which is why their camera went off, capturing his surprisingly sweet smile. The moment he heard it, he went silent.

“... Delete it.”

“Hm? But it’s such a good picture! Might as well show them just what came up that’s SO important, you kn-AH!” He lunged over, almost snatching the phone out of their palms with such speed, that they barely even saw his hands move. “I’M JOKING, I’M JOKING, STOPPPP~!!!” He did, but only because he caught the phone, and deleted the photo with a huff. “Man, it’s not fair… How come YOU get to tease me like this, but I don’t?”

“Hm? Well, isn’t that obvious? It’s because it’s more fun that way.”

“For you, at least.”

“Exactly.” His ears perked up, eyes darting towards the kitchen. “Sounds like they’re done. About time…” True to his words, two bowls were placed onto the table. [Name] could already feel their mouth watering at the heavenly smell of their ramen, and when they looked to their company, even he seemed more interested than before. Making sure to thank the waiter, they took a pair of chopsticks, while Leona grabbed a fork.

He smiled, and before they knew it, a big chunk of tofu was snatched from their plate.

“H-HEY! THAT’S NOT EVEN MEAT!”

“I know, I’m just curious… What even IS the appeal of this stuff…?” He took the bite confused at the taste. “It’s… Weird, and… U-ugh… Water…”

“... Water…?” He began to cough, pointing to the small pitcher atop the table.

“W-water…!” [Name] poured a glass, and before it was even halfway, he snatched it, tossing it down. 

“... Wait, is it spicy?!” He poured himself another glass, the cool water hitting his tongue making him shudder in relief.

“What… Do YOU think…”

“What do I think?” In his moment of weakness, they stole a piece of pork, dipping it beneath the broth of my own soup to soak it in the very same spices he detested. “Well, I think we’re fair now, so enjoy your soup, Kingscholar~”

He knew they’d won this round, so simply scoffed, deciding for now at least, it was better to just enjoy his own food. Victory was delicious…

\-----------

“Ahh~ That was so good… We definitely have to come back here again!” The two left, [Name] unconsciously huddling close to Leona from how cold it’d gotten. For once, he’d forgone any jests, wrapping an arm around their waist so he could feel their own warmth. “Though… It’s late. Perhaps we should head back to the school.”

“Ugh, don’t tell me you’re still worried about that. It’s only been an hour, you know…” Even so, that hour had felt so long… “(... Besides, this is… Nice, having you all to myself…) ... A-anyway… If you really wanna go back so bad then I guess it wouldn’t hurt....” [Name] paused, thinking for a few moments. His ears lay flat against his head, giving away the truth of his emotions so expertly hidden by his poker face.

“I think it’d be best if we went back… But, you could always stay the night at Ramshackle, you know… It’d probably be easier than sneaking back to Savannaclaw, too… B-besides! You owe me a favor for this, so you could come help me move some furniture or something…”

They both knew there really was no furniture, but it was no fun just admitting that.

“... Hmph, you’re really gonna make me work, huh? Well, I SUPPOSE it’s the least I could do. Now c’mon, let’s get out of here. I’m getting annoyed being near so many people…” The two swiftly made their way out of the alley, signs of life soon leaving their sights as they wandered away from the town, back towards the college grounds.

\-----------

Luckily, it wasn’t as stressful getting over the gate the second time around (somehow.) At least this time, it was easier to get back to safety, since they were going to Ramshackle.

The moment they stepped into the pitch-black halls, the boards creaked beneath their weight, a clear alarm to all who could possibly be awake at this hour, yet no one answered their calls. Pressing a finger to their lips, [Name] guided their partner up the flights of stairs, passing the floor of their normal room, knowing that Grim would be sound asleep within, and soon the two arrived in one of the farthest rooms of the manor. (It was now they were thankful for clearing out unoccupied rooms as well, knowing they’d have clean sheets to sleep on…)

Though, sleep was the farthest thing from either of their minds.

Within moments, Kingscholar found himself pushed onto the mattress below, [Name] climbing atop, taking a seat on his lap to keep him pinned down.

“Oh? What’s this now~? I thought someone brought me here to help with furniture~?” Hands smaller than his own fumbled with the buttons of his jacket, tossing it aside so they could slip beneath his shirt, running over the toned muscle of his abdomen. 

“I’m surprised you’re eager to work for once, Leona! But… Don’t you think the furniture can wait?” They smirked, glancing up at the man with desire thick in their eyes. “You may be the carnivore here, but I’m quite eager to take a bite of you, you know?”

“Oh, I’m sooo scared~ Just how will I ever survive an attack from a small, pitiful human? Truly, there is no escape…” He pulled them down, making sure their faces were mere inches apart, desire clear within both eyes. “So? What’ll you do, human? Tear me limb from limb? Turn me into a decorative rug? Oh, anything but that…” His hands wandered to their hips, already working to tug off their slacks and underwear. [Name] brought a hand to his face, tilting his chin up so they could examine his face better within the dim moonlight.

“Hm… I don’t think so, a bit barbaric, don’t you think? Besides… It’d be such a waste, using such a handsome face for something so crude…” They raised each leg one-by-one, allowing the clothes to be fully tugged off, and soon kicked away. (For a moment, they couldn’t help but be jealous, knowing he was still fully clothed beneath him.)

“Handsome? That’s all I’m good for?” They smirked, sitting up to toss away their shirt and coat. Leona took the opportunity to do the same, lazily shucking away the heavy layers until his upper half was finally freed. [Name] took a moment, admiring his perfect body, something that they and they alone were allowed to touch so freely… Despite the mood, they still couldn’t help but feel honored… Yet of course, time for thanks could wait.

“Of course. You haven’t proved to me why I should feel otherwise, Kingscholar… A-ah…” He ground his hips against theirs, allowing him to feel the bulge beginning to press through his jeans. 

“I’m sure I could, if you gave me the chance… Buuuut, I’m tired. Maybe being a rug wouldn’t be that bad.” With that said, his head flopped against the soft pillows beneath, beautiful eyelashes fluttering closed.

“... Leona?”

“... Zzz…”

“Wha-Leona?!” He laughed looking back at [Name].

“Hm? Did you need something, herbivore? I was just having the most WONDERFUL dream, you know?” The human huffed, before a smile crept onto their face.

You think you’re hilarious, don’t you?”

“Very.”

“Well then, since you have such a skilled tongue, surely you can put it to good use…” They crawled forwards, pausing when they arrived right above his face. Their hand weaved through tresses of his thick mane, guiding his head up right against their heat. “Come on now, Kingscholar! Show me you’re better for more than just being a pretty face…” His hands returned to their hips, guiding them closer to him. He lazily nuzzled into the soft flesh of their thighs, giving it a slight nip.

“Awfully demanding, aren’t you? Of a wild beast, no less… Part of me wonders if you’ll truly be prepared for the consequences of your carelessness…” Another nip, the lion reveling at the hitch of [Name]’s breath. “Not that I’ll complain, it’ll be enjoyable for me, either way.” His tongue scraped along the same spot, watching as they shivered from it’s coarse feel.

“I-I gave you orders, Kingscholar…”

“I know, doesn’t mean I’ll follow them the way you like. You should be grateful I’m even willing to indulge in such things.” His hair was yanked again, pulling him back to their heat.

“I said, get to work.” He smiled from between their legs, pressing his face against the apex of their legs. It was a deep, rich smell, so intoxicating, that he’s sure he’d never get enough of it… Something he’d always crave more of… But even so, it paled in comparison to their taste.

“Alright, you asked for it! Don’t come crying to me if it’s more than you bargained for.”

As nothing more than a courtesy to them, he started light. Gentle, small licks to the area circling their clit, occasionally nipping at the sensitive bud itself with care as they slowly grew more and more wet with anticipation under his delicate touches… [Name]’s hands lovingly ran through his thick mane, delicate fingertips coming to adore the small, coarse ears atop his head, gently rubbing the appendages with such love and care… 

Though, the moment he could no longer resist the allure of their sweet nectar, was the very moment his courtesy ended.

Now, the beast truly dined, long, broad licks across their heat, coming to curl around their clit, his tongue dancing along it, spelling a name, his name, before growling in satisfaction, knowing it’s vibrations would be felt by his partner. They cried up above, quietly cooing out his name as they tugged him close, yet he resisted. The beast pulled back, returning to their thigh, glancing into their eyes as he kissed along the smooth skin…

And then, his fangs gleamed in the moonlight, soon piercing through to the flesh beneath.

“A-ah…!” Despite their positions, it was clear he was the one in charge, hands holding them firmly to prevent their escape (,though, he knew they wouldn’t do such a thing.) Admittedly, it wasn’t the deepest wound. Sure it’d need to be bandaged soonafter, but nothing more. Even so… He could feel those instincts, the ones even he was ashamed of flickering to life as their blood pooled onto his tongue, those urged to claim every last inch of them, to leave nothing left of them, except him, his memory, his touch… To steal you, a gift to this world, away from that very world, so for once, IT would know how he felt… The torment, the pain he’d endured for so long…

He reluctantly released their thigh, purrs almost apologetic as he licked the wound with a care that’d been completely devoid with him moments before. It was the closest to an apology they’d get, both knew that, and both were content with that.

Once he was satisfied, he returned to his task, allowing his human to resume control once more. Their hands lovingly ran through his scalp, soothing his turmoil as his tongue slipped past their lower lips, Leona unable to resist a smile at the shudder of pleasure that shot through them. 

“L-Leona…!” He smiled, curling his tongue within them. “A-ah! That’s…!”

“That’s what, herbivore? Bad? Uncomfortable? Perhaps I should sto-” A light yank on his hair. Surely meant to be chastising, but it came across as anything but.

“No, no! … Don’t…”

“Alright, if you say so~” His tongue delved back within them, finding that same spot once more. As they mewled above him, he could feel his chest swell with pride, knowing how easy it was to toy with his prey… Yet, he was getting quite tired of it. After all, he could feel his own need, strained and uncomfortable against the coarse denim of his jeans. Luckily, he could see it, the way their breathing picked up, how their once-gentle touch turned rough as they grasped at countless strands of hair in an attempt to keep themself… And of course, how their velvety heat began to clamp around his tongue.

“Really? You’re going to come for a beast like me? How pathetic… Not that I mind.” His tongue slipped away, the man returning to their clit. He playfully nipped at the swollen flesh, hands making sure to keep their hips in place as they trembled beneath him. “I’m waiting for an answer, herbivore…”

“Y-yes… Yes, I’m gonna… Ah!” He smirked, curling his tongue around it again. “Please…!”

“Hm… Should you?” Part of him wanted to pull away, to leave them desperate, begging… But that means he wouldn’t get to taste his partner now, would he? “... Cum, and don’t try to hide your screams. Even if we’re alone, I want everyone to know who made you scream...”

“A-ah… Le… Leona…!” Despite his command, a hand flew to their mouth, muffling their cries as they came undone above him. He couldn’t resist a laugh at how cute the sight was, thanking them by drinking down every last drop they gave him, uncaring if his coarse tongue was now causing more pain than pleasure from overstimulation. However, he eventually relented, feeling their hand weakly tug against his hair.

“... Hm? So soon? I was sure you had more than that within you. [Name]... Or perhaps I’m just too good at my job~” Their skin was flushed, eyes closed as they tried to calm their breathing from the moment before. They sat back on their legs, allowing the man some space to sit up on his elbows to face them. His hair, though normally somewhat messy, was now a complete wreck.

“S-shush… “ He laughed at that, carefully pushing them off. He got up from the bed, pulling out his wallet, and taking out a tiny foil square. 

“So, am I still only good for being pretty?” He glanced back at [Name], already feeling smug at the sight of them, an exhausted heap on the bed. ”… Or do I need to be more convincing?” 

“... You already know you’re more than a pretty face, you always were…” A snort.

“Getting sappy all of a sudden? Man, you really are a treat… A shame though, because I’m not done with you.”

“Oh? Is that so…” In one go, his jeans and boxers were off and away, revealing his long, toned legs, and his thick shaft, hard and weeping with precum. He tore open the foil with his teeth, taking the thin latex, slipping it on with a swift, practiced motion.

“Very much so… “ He crawled onto the bed, eyes gleaming with the gaze of a predator as he descended upon them. “You see, I won’t be content until I’ve taken you whole, [Name]...” … Well, it wasn’t a complete lie, but… Truly he wouldn’t be content until…

“... What’re you thinking, Leona?” They looked into his eyes, those [color] eyes that looked upon him with a happiness none other had… 

“... Oh, nothing much… Just how I don’t plan on letting you leave this room until morning.” They remained quiet, almost as if they didn’t believe his words. He’s sure they didn’t. Despite how foolish they could be sometimes, they were surprisingly perceptive. 

“... Well, a shame. I was looking forward to telling you the same… Well, since you stole that from me, surely you won’t mind if I steal this.” Within a moment, he found himself back on his back, [Name] back atop of him.

“I seem to recall someone already having their turn…” A soft hand took his length, guiding it to their lower lips, before they gently ground against him, sighing in content as the thick head caught against their clit.

“Y-yeah? Well, I seem to recall someone stealing my moment, so you’ll behave this time, right?”

“Well…” His eyes wandered their body, cock twitching at the delicious sight above. “I suppose. If you disastify me however, then I’ll have no choice but to take control.” He stretched out his limbs, before tucking his arms behind his head, relaxing into the soft mattress below. “Alright, go on herbivore! Make this worth my time.”

“Hmph, if this is going to be worth anyone’s time, don’t you think it should be mine?” They shared a quiet laugh, before [Name] finally took him in. Once the head slipped past, they sighed in bliss, quickly, but carefully, taking in the rest of his length, until their hips became flush with his own.

Soft… Warm… Strangely enough, it was a sensation that always made him think of what “home” would be…

“Ah… I missed this…” Slowly, they ground against his hips, biting their lip as they found the perfect spot. “You’ve been so busy, you know… Sometimes I even considered sneaking to Savannaclaw some nights just to see you, but, ah… I was afraid of coming off as too needy…” 

“Oh?” He quite enjoyed that thought. “I don’t like visitors, but if it’s you… Well then, how could I refuse?” Especially because he could already see it, the way they’d avert their gaze in shame, all cute and submissive… He thrust his hips, making the human above cry out in bliss.

“That’s… That’s good to know…” Their hands moved, pressing flat against his stomach to keep him down. “You know… I wouldn’t mind you visiting one of these nights either… For more than just naps, that is…”

They didn’t even have time to make a peep. Within the blink of an eye, they found themselves tossed off the lion, and soon on all fours. Despite the shock, the heat within only enflamed from the sudden shift of mood.

“What a cheeky little brat, telling me that… How do you expect me to hold back after such a shameless proclamation?” Claws dug almost painfully into their hips, roughly pulling them back onto his cock. 

“A-ah!!!” He’d forced all of him in, stars flashing before [Name]’s eyes. “L-Leona…!” He had no interest in mercy, slamming his hips into their own, wanting nothing more than to hear the cries and whimpers of the human beneath.

“Is this what you want? For the big, bad carnivore to attack in the middle of the night? To hunt you like the pathetic prey you are?” One arm curled around their waist, making sure to keep them close, while the other roamed to their chest, taking the soft flesh into his hand to give it a rough squeeze. “Hmph, perhaps even “prey” is too kind a word for you… At least prey TRIES to escape…” He kissed along their shoulder, unable to resist a sadistic smile as they leaned into the touch. 

“Look at you… So desperate to be fucked, aren’t you… Well, I’ll grant that wish for you human!” Once more, his fangs gleamed within the moonlight, emerald green- eyes glancing down at his human, a fog of lust and adoration within them.

“But mark my words… From this day onward, you’re MINE. No one else is allowed to have you…”

He’d never left a bite on their collar, before, the implication of such a thing was complicated. If he’d left a bite anywhere else, their hips, legs, anywhere you could cover, really, then it wasn’t anything special. It was simply a mark of a good time. The neck, however… For many, it was considered far more than that. To allow someone to mark so close to such a dangerous spot… It was something you’d trust only your lover with, or at least, someone you would consider as one…

He’d always believed it was some ridiculous gossip, but… Even if it was spur of the moment, now… He suddenly understood.

A strange sense of calm washed over him, a feeling that stuck out awkwardly in the moment of passion. He could hear it, their heartbeat. It’d picked up, a mix of surprise and fear. He slowed, pulling his mate into his lap, and held them close.

“A-ah… Leona, it… It hurts...” It felt all too soon, but reluctantly, he pulled away, holding them close as he licked the wound clean, taking great care not to leave a single drop of their blood. Even one of his hands left it’s embrace, just to collect the few stray drops that’d escaped his tongue, to bring it to his lips. Their heartbeat had slowed back, though he could tell it was still a bit irregular. “Leona…?”

So soft… So warm… Had they always felt this comforting? … Surely they had, he just must not have noticed it somehow… Especially that smell…

He couldn’t resist, burying himself within their shoulder as he thrusted against them, holding them tightly against him, wanting to feel them closer, closer, as close as they possibly could be. The sound of their quiet moans were like music to his ears, a tune he could never get enough of, yet at the same time, he wanted them silenced. 

“Leona… What’s-” He tilted their head, turning his mate to face him, and pulled them into a tender kiss. Already, he mourned the loss of song, but this… It paled in comparison to this, tasting them on his lips. “Mm!”

He nipped at their lip, thankful when they allowed him entrance, allowing him to feel their foreign, smooth tongue dance along with his own, a hand slipping between their legs to guide them to their release… He could tell they were close, he wanted them to snap over, to know he’d pleased them…

“Mm… Mmm…!” They squirmed within his grasp, just like they always did right before…

He needed to fill them, claim them fully… No, no, he couldn’t do that, not yet, but eventually… He’d properly breed them, fuck them full of his cum, claiming them both inside and out… To fill them so thoroughly, that his precious [Name] would be leaking with his seed… Of course, he’d push it back in with his fingers, or even give them a new load as punishment for being wasteful… After all, just how were they supposed to have a cub without it?

“Hah… [N-Name]...!” He was only able to manage a few more, shallow thrusts, before he grunted, feeling himself empty into the condom. An unsatisfying end, yet there was nothing to be done about it. He simply would have to enjoy what warmth of you he could. His fingers picked up their pace, ears perking at the pants escaping his mate.

“L-Leona, I-I’m…!” He kissed along their shoulder once more, right where his mark lay as they came beneath his touch, his fingers continuing to guide them along until they finally melted beneath him.

For a while, the two simply lay against each other, revelling in the afterglow of their passions for each other… He was content to do so far more, only for his mate to pull away his embrace, those beautiful [color] eyes watching him in concern.

“... Leona… Are you okay…? It’s not like you to sudden get so… Soft, especially since right before that you were… Not.” His ears flattened against his head, disappointed at the lack of praise.

“... Of course I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?” He glanced back at the mark, realizing that [Name] had yet to leave one of their own…

“... Why are you tilting your head?” It was now that his consciousness began to come back, and the reality of what just happened began to crash down.

“(... Wait… Do humans not do that…?)” 

“Wait, do what, Leona?” … He’d marked them. They didn’t even realize what he’d just done. He felt sick to his stomach, wondering how he could’ve let this happen… “Leona?! What did you do?!”

He wanted to run. He’d fucked up so badly on the one person he truly trusted… How was he supposed to explain this to them?! This wasn’t just something they could forget about, this was something that changed everything! He’d constantly worry for them unless they were in sight, his envy with others would only intensify… Oh god, the heats… They were already unbearable, but now?! It’d be a complete nightmare, all because his damn instincts would kick in, and tell him to hunt them down…

He looked back to them, to those [color] eyes, and knew. He had to be honest. Whatever happened, he’d have to live with the consequences of it.

“... Uh… Yeah, so… I, ah… (... I marked you as my mate.)”

“... What.” They watched in disbelief as Leona’s skin grew hot, a blush covering his entire being.

“It’s a beastman thing… Basically, I, ah… Claimed you as my partner. For life. And… I can’t really take it back…”

“... WHAT?!?!” His ears flattened further against his scalp. The shout should’ve been annoying, yet coming from you, it only hurt.

“I DIDN’T INTEND TO, DAMNIT! IT JUST… UGH, I DON’T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!!!” He looked away, hiding his face. “When we were fucking, something just… Happened, and it felt so right that I… (Ugh, what am I even saying?! This sounds like complete bullshit!)” He took a deep breath, forcing himself to look back at [Name].

“I fucked up basically! I know you’re pissed about it, so go ahead and kick me out or whatever! Just… Make it quick, okay?” It was silent… They were clearly thinking, and it only filled him with dread… At least if they were yelling or cursing him, then he could bare it, but this? … His very heart was beginning to ache.

“... So… If I’m understanding this right, you basically just. Proposed, in the middle of sex.” … Yeah, he wished he was getting yelled at.

“... Yep, pretty much…” They grew silent once more. He hated this… He hated this so much… God, even going back home to his family would be a lesser hell than this…

“... I… Will admit, I don’t quite understand all this, and it’s… Unexpected, to say the least… But…” [Name] crawled closer to him, a hand coming to caress his face. He couldn’t describe the feeling that shot through his veins, but… He wanted more of it. “... I like you, Leona. Not just as my best friend, and as an occasional partner in bed, but… Maybe even more.” His heart pounded within his chest, so deafening, he almost couldn’t make out their words.

“... This probably isn’t the smartest choice to make, but… If it’s with you, I don’t mind trying this… I mean, worst case scenario, we can still be friends, right?” They said that part with a laugh, but he knew. He knew that [Name] already knew the consequences, but was trying to play them down, to make him feel better…

… Well, he was selfish. Even if it was something they might regret, he wanted them to make that choice anyway. 

“... Oh, you’re tilting your head again…” The silence was awkward, Leona watching them, an unreadable expression while they sat there. “... Oh! … I’m supposed to bite you???” Now he just gave them a blank look.

“Hey! I’ve never done this thing before, okay?! … Alright, just… Let me know if it hurts.” Gently, his hair was brushed away, revealing his own neck and shoulders. “Um, do I need to bite anywhere specifically, or…?”

“Ugh, you really are hopeless… Just bite where I did.”

“That’s rich, coming from you… And thank you.” 

They took a deep breath, carefully placing their teeth around the spot he’d marked, and bit down. It wasn’t very hard, because while they didn’t mind occasionally bleeding… They didn’t really like the idea of the same happening to him. (That, and it’s not as if they had fangs to do so.) He tensed beneath their touch, yet when they glanced at him, he looked… Almost peaceful.

“... You can do a little harder than that, you know. I’m not gonna break…” His voice was so quiet… Even when he’d mumble during mornings, unintelligible from sleep, he was louder than this. Taking his word, [Name] bit down just a bit harder, until they knew for sure there would be a dent. Then they simply sucked lightly on the spot, only parting once they were sure a decent hickey would be left behind soon.

“... You call that a bite?” And of course he’d ruined the mood… Yet, seeing he was back to normal, [Name] could only smile.

“... Yes, I think I do… Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m getting sleepy… How about we call it a night?” A thick yawn escaped the lion, who flopped down, and stretched across the bed. [Name] smiled, stepping away from it.

“Yeah, I’m beat… But not yet. We gotta disinfect your wounds, first… I’ll take responsibility, so just let me know when you’re done in the bathroom.” Remembering the condom was still on, he grimaced, pulling it off before tossing it in a trash bin. “... On second thought, I might wash up… Just a little bit.”

“We should have some extra towels in the bathroom you can use, just make sure to put them in the basket! Oh, and also…” They returned to his side, brushing back his bangs, and hesitated for just a moment. However, they leaned close, placing a gentle kiss against his temple. “... Haha… Sorry, I’ve just wanted to do that for a long time… Since we’re basically together now, it’s fine though, right?” The lion laughed, tail beating against the mattress.

“You’re weird, you know that, right? Now hurry up, the sooner you finish, the sooner I can get some sleep…”

“Okay, okay! I’m going!”

Soon enough, they finished up, and once their wounds were properly dressed, and Leona took care of his own needs, the two curled up in bed. [Name] was a bit surprised at his new choice of position, laying close to her with his head tucked beneath their chin, but once they got comfortable with it, it was pretty comforting… 

Eventually, the two fell asleep… Or well, one did.

The other glanced up at his newfound mate, unable to fathom just how he ended up so lucky.


	2. Part Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona makes a FACINATING discovery...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for Harassment near the end, heads up.
> 
> Anyway I wanted maid/butler café content so I'M GETTING IT. Feel free to choose whichever. Gendered clothing is a sham, and maid outfits are super cute and lovely. So are butler suits, B)
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day/night!

“... Haha… Ahaha… AHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Even as he threatened to fall to the ground, I simply stayed put, giving him a blank stare as I continued to organize the menus by the podium. “Man, Herbivore! You really ARE just filled with countless surprises, aren’t you?!” 

Had it been ANY other occasion, I would’ve responded with a quippy one-liner of my own, knowing that if I played my cards right, HE’D be the loser by the end of our duel… But… All I could do was take a deep breath, pulling up my best customer service smile.

“Hello there sir! Welcome to The White Rabbit Café! Will you be dining with us today? … (H-hey, stop that!)” I tried (and failed…) to swat his hand away from the rabbit-ear headband, quickly looking around to make sure no one saw.

“White Rabbit, huh? That explains these… But, it doesn’t explain just what you’re doing, working in a place like this… Or why you’re wearing that.” I could feel his eyes burning into my uniform, a frilly [color] [maid/butler] uniform that stood out even within the crowds of the busy street. All I could do was roll my eyes, placing the menus to the side, before leaning close, making sure no one else would hear.

“(Look, the Headmaster may give Grim and I enough to get by, but it’s just barely! Even when we manage to get a bit extra, it all has to go to repairs…)” I paused, making sure management wasn’t on their way, before continuing. (They may be really nice, but I still felt bad doing this on time…) “(... So, I got a job, so I could get some spending money just for me. But… Since I don’t exactly exist in this world, I didn’t exactly have references or anything… So this was the only place that was willing to take a chance on me, okay?!)” I glanced away, seeing a group of potential customers walking up. “(Happy?! Now shoo, shoo!)” Immediately, I straightened up, pulling back on my worksona.

“Hello there! Welcome back to The White Rabbit Diner! How many will be dining with you toda-”

“Hm… You know, on second thought… I think I will get something here… You’ll get me a nice table, won’t you, herbivore?” … I had NEVER, wanted to smite a man more in my life… 

“... T-that’s right, sir! Follow me this way, please! As for the rest of you, another server will be with you in just a moment!” I grabbed a single menu, before gesturing Leona in, resisting the urge to glare at his stupidly handsome smile as he followed. Soon enough, the sounds of the bustling city streets began to die down just a tad, our surroundings melting into that of a trendy 50’s diner with cutesy theming, where I took him to a small table meant for two near the back. (Normally, I’d assign solo guests to the bar, but I REALLY didn’t want to risk the others snooping… Especially since it was a bit dead today, and they’d SURELY use it as an excuse for entertainment...) He continued looking around, amusement clear in his eyes as he took it all in.

“Well, isn’t this cute…” I knew he was about to say more, but I wasn’t going to have it.

“It is! It’s one of the cutest places on Sage’s Island! Now, here’s your menu! I’ll be back to take your order in a jiffy!”

“Now, now, don’t leave so soon! I already know exactly what I want…” He ignored the menu in my hands, fangs bared in a charming grin. “I’d personally love to have the rabbit… I hear it’s quite delicious…” I noticed one of my coworkers looking over, ready to step in. I jabbed him this time with the menu, ignoring his laugh as he finally took it. 

“(You can have the rabbit later, just shush!!!) … Alright! I’ll come with some tea for you shortly!” I didn’t wait for a response, rushing off to drag my coworker back to the kitchen, ignoring their cry of surprise.

“([Name], what’s gotten into you?! And is that man bothering you?! … But also, he looks familiar…)” Now the rest of the kitchen was looking over, including the manager… Oh great.

“I’m sorry, I’m fine! … That’s just my boyfriend, Leona. He’s surprisingly sweet and kind once you get to know him, but he’s also a jackass!)” I huffed, preparing a kettle of tea matching my uniform color. “(He’s the love of my life, but you all have my personal permission to mess up the little drawing on his food if he orders any. Anyway, I’ll deal with him, so don’t worry about it, please?” I prayed that for ONCE, everyone would just agree and drop it. Of course, that was too much to ask for. 

“(You have a BOYFRIEND?!)”

“(He’s so handsome!!!)”

“(Does he have a sister?)”

“(YOU GUYS, SHUSH!!!)” After too long, my tea was finished, so I loaded up a tray, rushing out of the kitchen. “(Also it looks like Table #5’s low on water, whoever’s responsible!)”

“(AH!!!)”

I walked back out into the dining hall, walking across until I finally reached Leona, who… For a moment, I could’ve sworn I was asleep. The moment I stopped before him however, his eyes flickered open.

“That took a while. I thought rabbits were supposed to be fast.” Gently, I placed a [color] teacup and saucer before him, filling it perfectly with black tea. “Also, I don’t have a sister.”

“(I-you heard that?!)” He smiled. I could feel my face grow hot. “A-anyway…! Have you decided what you’d like to eat today, sir?!” Next I placed down a small pitcher of milk, accompanied by a bowl of sugar cubes. 

“I’ll take the chicken curry, and… These places do cakes, right? I’ll let you surprise me with that.” He paused, taking a moment to drop a single cube of sugar into his tea. “... Hmph, so I’m ‘the love of your life,’ huh?”

“Vegetarian curry with carrot cake, right? I’ll get that started right away, sir!”

“Hey, you know damn well that’s not what I sa-”

“Bye bye!” I dashed back towards the kitchen, back into safety from the consequences, and got to work, preparing another tray. 

“(Hoo boy…) … I need a chicken curry with a slice of chocolate/coffee cake! Stat!”

\-----------

The moment the tray was placed down, I waited.

Normally, I would’ve already left the table to help the next diner, but there were only two other patrons at the moment, and I doubted there’d be more for a while. Besides… I was the one responsible for cakes today, so… No one could blame me for wanting to know if he enjoyed it…

“... Oi, quit staring so intensely, you’re making me nervous…” I started slightly less, but still remained. Realizing it was the best he was going to get. He plucked a fork up, lazily scooping up a bite of curry into his mouth. A few moments passed as he savored the bite, swallowing it down almost as if he were bored.

“... It’s alright. The rice is a bit overcooked though.” He shrugged it off, pushing aside the curry, and bringing the cake closer. At this point, I noticed the entire kitchen peering out, everyone watching intensely… I wanted to shoo them away, but knew if I did, it would only alert him to the extra attention.

Slowly, he broke away a tiny piece of the cake… I’d never felt so stressed, watching as the tiny bite was slowly brought to his lips… And eventually, he swallowed.

“... Not bad.” I watched as he took another bite, waiting for anything to happen… But eventually, it dawned on me that it wouldn’t. Of course, a part of me was disappointed, but like… It’s not like he even had a way of knowing I was the baker. Eventually, he finally finished the cake, pushing the plate to the side. I took a deep breath, ready to return to work.

“Was everything to your satisfaction, sir?” He leaned back, hair cascading down his shoulders in a beautiful shower of silken strands.

“Hm… Not really.”

“... O-oh…?” I didn’t expect him to LOVE the experience, but… I wasn’t gonna lie, I lowkey felt crushed… “... Well, is there anything I could do to make your stay better?”

“The cake.” My heart dropped. “That was almost laughable as a portion… By the time I really started enjoying it, it was all gone! Get me an actual slice this time, won’t you?” The moment his words set in, I could feel myself grow giddy, I forced myself not to fidget in excitement, giving him a quick bow.

“Yes sir!!! I’ll be back with your second slice in just a moment!” All restraint was tossed out the window as I dashed to the kitchen, everyone already crowding me.

“(What did he think of your cake?!)”

“(Tell us already!!!)” I glanced back, whispering even more quietly than before.

“(He wants another slice… A big one, this time!)” 

“(Oh my god!)”

“(Really?!)” I nodded, and they all quietly went insane.

“(Well now, don’t leave him waiting! Go, go!)” Multiple hands pushed me towards the dessert counter. This time, I made sure to cut a generous portion, doing my best to fit in on the tiny plates meant for sweets, before carefully making my way back over. I could see his tail begin to swish, the man presumably smelling the treat arriving closer. I placed it down with confidence this time, remaining by his side.

“A ‘proper’ slice of our chocolate coffee cake for you, sir!” The fork stabbed into the slice, but instead of eating it, he examined it on his fork.

“... So… What exactly did they mean by ‘your’ cake, herbivore?” … Fuck.

“... Oh, well, ah… I was on baking duty this morning, so… All the cakes made today were by me…” His tail flickered behind him.

“... You mean this whole time, you’ve been making stuff this good, and I never got a single slice while all these idiots did?” His eyes sharpened, yet I glared back, one hand on my hip, the other tucking my tray beneath my arm.

“Hey, don’t you get an attitude with me, mister! I’ll have you know, that it took a lot of work even perfecting a cake this far! So while you may not be the first one to have a slice, you’re definitely one of the ones to have my best slice!” I hadn’t even realized I broke character, until I heard laughter from the kitchen. I felt my face grow hot as they all watched, and Leona soon joined them, though his laughter was far more subdued.

“Well… If you put it like that, I suppose I can forgive you…” He finally took the bite, giving me a smug grin. “Now, shouldn’t you run off now? I’m sure you have things to do… Unless, you’d rather me ignore the cake entirely to pounce on you.” Not gonna lie, that sounded tempting, but I did, in fact, have a job to do.

“Alright sir! Let me know if you need anything!” Before I could even reach the kitchen, my manager called out for me, waiting by the door. “(Oh, do you need anything, Cathy?)”

“(Yes [Name], as a matter of fact, I do.)” She slid me an envelop, a plain tan, and I already knew. “(We’re a little low on ice cream, so could you run to the market and pick us up some? I already called ahead, so they should have it ready for you.)”

“(Yeah, I gotcha!)” Though I had pockets, I kept the envelop in my hand, worried I’d lose track of the money otherwise. “(Make sure no one dies while I’m gone, alright?)”

“(Oh, alright! Now shoo, shoo!)”

For a minute, I hesitated, looking back at the lone lion in the room… But I continued. SURELY they wouldn’t try anything while I was gone…

\-----------

“Oh, and try this one! This one’s a seasonal flavor we have for a few days! They spent all day trying to nail the recipe last week!”

“Don’t forget this one! It’s my favorite!”

“No, try this one instead!”

“And this one!”

… I don’t know why I bothered trusting them. It’d only been 10 minutes, yet he was already swarmed by a group of different maids and butlers, all with different cakes ready and waiting… Along with that, were envious glares from the other diners at the unfair attention. I practically tossed the bag of ice cream onto the counter, dashing towards the group.

“HEY! HE’S MY CUSTOMER, SHOO, SHOO!”

“THEY’RE BACK, SCATTER!”

“AHH!!!” A rainbow of colors flashed passed me, all retreating back into the kitchen, or their other respective duties. Though I couldn’t see him before in the hoard, I saw his posture relaxed once they fled, ears switching from a defensive stance to a relaxed one, while his tail slowed. The moment I came into his visions, the tension also vanished from his shoulder, though his grimace remained.

“That’s an… Interesting group of coworkers you got there…” I cringed, seeing the multiple untouched cakes that now littered the tiny table.

“They are… They’re not too bad once you get to know them. … How about I box up all these extra cakes, so you can just take them home? You could share them, or spread them out over the week…” Looking over the table, it really did look like they just took a slice of every cake and brought it over.

“Honestly, anything’s preferable to dealing with THAT again…” His ears flattened again at the memory. I quickly glanced around, seeing if anyone was looking, before leaning in. I brushed aside his bangs, placing a quick kiss atop his forehead.

Of course, I jumped back the moment it happened, praying no one saw.

“(I’ll spoil you more later, alright?)” The lion chuckled, though I could tell from his body language that he was practically ascending from the small bit of affection. However, before he could speak, a shout came from the entrance.

“HEY! THE CUTIE IN [COLOR]!” God damnit, I knew exactly who that was. I only allowed myself a moment to sulk, before straightening up. 

“(Sorry, I gotta go. Love you!)” I dashed to the podium, my smile wavering as I saw the man there…

Jeremey… *Said with great disdain.*

I was warned about him the first day I started here. He was a rude, obnoxious jerk who always just BARELY tip-toed that line that threatened to get him kicked out. Fortunately for us, he wasn’t able to show up all that often… Though of course, him just never coming back at all would be preferable, but we had an act to keep up…

Cathy always told us that if ANY of us grew sick of him, to just give her the word, and he’d be gone… But it feels like everyone’s just afraid of being the first person to have a customer banned from the establishment... That, and he at least tipped good. (He better, for the garbage we always had to put up with!) 

I forced my customer service smile back on, looking just above his eyes so I wouldn’t have to face him directly. 

“Hello there! Welcome to The White Rabbit’s Cafe! Will you be dining with us today?” Of course he made sure to draw out the conversation, taking far too long to answer the question.

“I think I will… If you’ll be serving me, that is~” I really didn’t want to, but I nodded anyway. The others on staff today really didn’t do well with him, so I’d take the sacrifice.

“Right this way, please!” I peered over his shoulder, looking at the group behind. (From their tripod, I could only assume they were tourists here for the experience.) “As for you two, another server will help you shortly!”

Unlike with Leona, I placed him near a window by the front, wanting him as far from the kitchen, and as close to the exit as possible. “Here’s a menu! I’ll be back in just a moment with your te-”

“Now, now! Don’t be so hasty! Why don’t you join me for a while! I’m sure a bunny as cute as you could spare even a few moments with me…” I gripped the fabric of my dress, forcing myself to keep smiling.

“... Sorry, I’m just a bit too busy for even that! Now please excuse me!” I ignored his scoff, grabbing my tray off the counter before heading back to Leona. Unlike before, I didn’t have to force a smile. “Hello sir! Do you need anything else at the moment?”

“... That dumbass has got a lot of nerve, talking to MY mate like that…" It was obvious he was pissed about the new arrival. There was nothing much I could do about that, except try to placate him.

“(Yeah, yeah. That’s Jeremey, we all hate his guts. Just ignore him, please?)” Seeing his curry was long gone, I placed it’s bowl on my tray. “Anyway! Is there anything else you’d like, sir?” I could tell he was contemplating having a talk with Jeremey, but sighed, staying in his seat. 

“... More tea, that’d be good.” I gave him a smile, placing his kettle back onto the tray. 

“Alright! I’ll be back with a fresh kettle in a bit!” I took the hand tapping along the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze before running off.

Of course, I couldn’t help my bias. I made sure to prepare Leona’s refill before anything else, (partially because I wanted to see him again,) before bringing Jeremy his own drink, and the moment I received his order, I ran off into the kitchen, into sanctuary... 

“Can I get an omelette with ri-oh!” In record time, the dish was placed before me, already drawn on with ketchup and everything. Everyone saluted me. I saluted back. I ran back out, placing down the omelette before him.

“Alright, here’s your food! I hope you enjo-!” Before I could dash away, his hand snatched my wrist. I almost dropped my tray, unable to hide my shock.

“So eager to run! I just want a little bit of attention, is that too much to ask?” I could hear a low growl from deeper in the café, angry murmurs in the kitchen soon following… I wrenched my hand from his grip, making a mental note to wash it asap.

“Sorry, we’re just a very busy bunch here, even if it doesn’t seem that wa-”

“Hm… I don’t quite buy that.” A sleazy grin spread across his face. “After all, right before you lead me in, I saw you giving quite a bit of attention to that other guy… Makes me a bit jealous, you know? All my trips to this establishment, and I’VE never gotten a kiss from one of the cuties here…” I already felt sick, knowing HE of all people caught that… And that stupid grin only grew worse.

“So… How about I take you home, to make up for all those other wasted trips…”

As he tugged on my uniform, yanking me closer to him, I saw red. I hadn’t even realized that others had come from the kitchen, nor that Leona had left his seat, and apparently even roared. The only thing I heard was the almost sickening crack of my tray smashing against his face, adrenaline rushing through my veins drowning out all else. The moment I registered what happened was when I saw blood spilling from his nose, his hands reaching up to touch it.

“Y-You… YOU CRAZY BITCH!!!” I held up my tray again, watching him flinch.

“Get the FUCK out of this café if you still wanna keep that miserable excuse of a mug, and DON’T COME BACK, DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME?!?!” He didn’t waste another second, bolting out of the diner, (much to the confusion of passersby…)

And it was now that the moment had ended, when the adrenaline faded away, that I realized what I’d done… I turned back, finding Leona, the other staff, and the handful of diners staring directly at me, all wearing the same expression… Shock.

“... I am SO SORRY.”

\-----------

“I’m surprised you’re still working here, herbivore…” He was clearly disappointed by that fact. (I cwasn't surprised, considering what he saw last time he was here…)

“Yeah, I’m still around, haha! … Since the whole situation was his fault and on the security cameras, if he tried to take legal action, needless to say, it’d backfire badly… But everyone’s actually kinda happy it happened, since he hasn’t shown up since!” Of course, we’d all preferred it happen a different way, but… Well, I don’t exactly regret it. “And… Well, apparently someone was doing a livestream of their café experience on MagiCam that day, and… Caught the whole thing on camera, so there's that too…”

He stiffened at that. I immediately fumbled, waving my hands as if that’d miraculously put out his concern.

“It’s alright!!! They covered the lens before anyone saw my face, so no one can recognize me on a global scale!!! … But…” At that moment, a group of people passed by, loud enough that we could both hear them.

“Yo, do you think they’re that server that’s been all over MagiCam? You know, the super sadistic one?”

“No way, there're so many people working there, that it can’t be… If it was though… Well, I’d get a parfait! Maybe if I ask nicely enough, they’ll give me a whack too!” 

“Same honestly! The way their voice got all cool… Ah~ I’ve never wanted to be lectured so bad!” Eventually, they were gone from sight, my shoulder sinking in dismay.

“... Some people can’t exactly read the room, and got the wrong takeaway from that whole ordeal… So now we have a bunch of new customers asking for, as you can probably guess, ‘The Cool and Sadistic [Maid/Butler] Who Smacks You with Their Tray…” And we’ve already had problems with people asking for us to step on them, so it’s probably gonna be a bit before we can properly weed out the bad clientele, and start convincing the good ones to stay as regulars…” It was silent for a moment. I wasn’t sure how to follow up, and he seemed to be thinking.

“... I’ll give you an allowance.”

“... Huh?” He looked away, face just the slightest tinge of red.

“You said you’re working here for extra cash, right? Then I’ll just give you some. It’s not like the stuff’s anything special to me…” I examined his body language, slowly deciphering his true intentions…

“... I appreciate it Leona, I really do, but… I can’t ask you to do that.” He frowned, but his ears fell flat, giving away his true feelings.

“You’re not even asking, I’m offering! Why shouldn’t you take it?” I placed away the menus I’d been organizing, leaning over the podium to look deep into his emerald-green eyes. Though his face was taut from irritation, I could see the concern within.

“I get you’re worried about me, I really do, and I appreciate it! But… I get uncomfortable, asking people for money. I’m afraid if I accepted your offer, ultimately, my anxiety would do more harm than good for our relationship…” I paused, taking a moment to smile as I reached out, placing my hand on his cheek. He didn’t hesitate to nuzzle into it, his own hand coming to rest on mine. “Besides! It’s good for me to socialize with others! If all I do is spend time with a mean ol’ grump of a lion, then his behavior would rub off on me, right? … Or, well… More than it already has, I suppose.” He pouted at that.

“You make it sound as if that’s a bad thing.” This time, I didn’t care if anyone was looking (not after what happened last week.) I brushed aside his bangs once more, giving his forehead another kiss.

“Of course not. I happen to like my grumpy little lion, if anything.” For just a moment, there was a peaceful expression across his face, quick enough that had I blinked, I would’ve missed it…

“[NAME]! TIME TO CLOCK OUT!” 

“OH! COMING!” I turned back to Leona, watching him sulk as I pulled my hand away. “I just gotta go change out of my uniform. It shouldn’t take too long, if you wanna wait and head back to campus together…” He paused for a moment, pretending to think it through as his tail began to swish excitedly from behind.

“Well… I guess we can. Not like there’s anything else to do at this hour…” I couldn’t stop grinning, giving him another kiss, before running back into the diner, leaving about ten or so minutes later in normal clothes.

As we returned back to the college, our hands naturally wandered together, the lion giving mine a light squeeze that I returned back in joy…

For a moment, I couldn’t help but think about how lovely it’d be, walking home from work like this more often in our future...


	3. Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have plans, much to a certain lion's regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna take a nap with Leona so bad... :' )
> 
> (Also... I'm thinking of holding a zine for Twisted on Tumblr if anyone's interested... Doing Interest Checks right now actually... 👀... (It's called MemoriesTwstZine on Tumblr/@MemoriesTwst on Twitter okay thank you byeeeee~))
> 
> Anyway! Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day/night! Now I'm gonna go get food lmao!

Oh… This was bad…

I could vaguely make out my alarm blaring, but before I could hope to reach out, a hand smacked against it, hitting snooze. Even if I had been too tired to hear, I could surely FEEL the rumble of the lion’s growl against my chest, who simply snuggled closer…

It was perfect… So cozy, so comfy… That perfect type of weather where it was cool, not enough to chill your bones solid, but to comfortably coat you in comfort as you shuffled around the sheets, wanting to ignore all else in the world but your bliss…

“... Leona… I need to go…” My hand felt filled with lead as I moved it to his head, meaning to shove him away, yet it was more of a tired pat instead. “I made plans with some others today…”

I couldn’t tell if he was asleep, or simply pretending. However, it was clear he had no plans to let me free, snuggling closer to me. Messy chestnut strands tickled at my nose as he nuzzled his face against mine, a quiet purr seeping from him…

“... Ugh…” I grabbed a pillow that’d fallen to the side, carefully slinking out of his arms, before replacing it with said pillow instead. He immediately nuzzled into it, but I knew I had no time to relax… Even if it had traces of my scent, he’d soon realize it wasn’t actually me.

I ignored the way my body yearned for bed once more, shucking away the loose tank-top and shorts I’d worn to sleep, and tossed them wherever. I quietly opened a random drawer, just wanting to find something easy and quick to wear… But of course, I hadn’t gotten a single thing on when I heard the growl from behind. I glanced back, seeing him shuffle around in his sleep, a frown across him as he mindlessly felt around the bed, looking for what was missing, before his eyes lazily flickered open, glaring at me from within his mess on the bed.

“Mm… Morning sleepyhead.” He flopped to his side, cushioning his head against the pillow once more. This time however, none of the affection from before remained, his ears falling flat against his scalp.

“... Why did you leave… It’s the weekend…” A thick yawn slipped from his mouth, and he stretched, back curling up as he hummed, soon curling back into his spot. Emerald-green eyes watched me once more, expectant. 

“I already told you, I made plans. I can’t just ignore them…” Though I couldn’t see it, I heard his tail lightly beat against the mattress behind, a slow, lazy pace… I couldn’t lie, I was a bit suspicious. Normally, there would be more banter as he told (read: tried to convince me) to stay… But I said nothing, instead focusing on searching through the dresser for an old t-shirt or something.

I glanced back once more, only to find his eyes looking away from me, seemingly in deep thought… And then, he spoke. A voice so quiet, hushed… That I could barely believe it was his.

“(... Could I… At least have a kiss before you go?)”

My heart stopped. His normally indifferent face was now pulled into a shy, almost… Scared, expression, his gaze flickering back to me once, before turning away, almost as if he’d overstepped some invisible boundary… Of course, it wouldn’t be the first time we’d done such a thing, but… I could barely count on my hand the amount of times HE’D been the one to ask for such a thing…

“Leona…” I tossed aside my clothes, coming to his side. “Of course you can… You’re my special little lion, I love spoiling you!” He sat up on his elbows, looking away as I brushed away his bangs, my eyes fluttering closed as I gave him a kiss on the forehead…

Though, when they opened, the man before was completely gone, replaced with a cruel, smug grin.

“... Oh, fuck y-OU!!!” I was yanked back into bed, arms thick with muscle keeping me trapped against him, and soon his legs joined, wrapping around my own… Leaving me effectively trapped in the beast’s embrace.

And then once more, his purring picked up, a gentle rumble against my back.

“... Leona…”

He smirked, one hand leaving to lazily tug the blankets back upon us.

(… I could only hope the others would forgive me…)


	4. Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While chilling with Grim, something unexpected happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... You know... Like nyah~ 
> 
> ... Lmaoo jk anyway I love Leona and I also like writing Leona being the dick he is >:3c (I also finally have a reason to write Grim!! >:3c )
> 
> Also unrelated but if I made a +18 Only Discord (not exclusively NSFW) for Twist would anyone be interested in a test run for it? Like I wanna try and talk to people about it but admittedly I've never made a server so. I'm not sure if I would be fit to hold on in the long run, so I wanna see how it goes first T~T... Anyway go read my fic about Leona now >: |
> 
> (Jk jk thankyou for reading, and I hope you have a nice day/night!)

“Afternoon, Leona.” I wasn’t surprised to see him come into the lounge. (At this point, I was far too used to him entering without knocking.) Grim, on the other hand, looked up from where he laid on my lap, giving him a sneer.

“Jeez, this guy again?! Ugh, go back to your own dorm! This one’s mine!” The tiny cat rolled over, turning his back towards the lion and snuggled back in, quiet purrs resuming as I continued to mindlessly pet him. I just gave Leona a smile, hoping it was more than enough to reassure his company was welcome. He rose a brow, walking over to the couch, and paused, glaring down at Grim. Feeling the unrelenting gaze burning into him, he rolled back over.

“... What do you want NOW??? Better not ask for my tuna or someth-NYAGH!” Within seconds, the cat was snatched off my lap. “HEY! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN OR I’M GONNA CHAR YOU TO A CRISP YOU DUMB BRUTE!!!” I had no idea what was happening. I looked at Leona, who moved his face to avoid Grim’s claws.

“... Leona…?” He simply smirked.

“You’re probably a cat, right? So you’ll land on your feet if you fall, right?”

“Wha-I’M A MAGE, DAMNIT! … Wait, why’re you asking me that…?” His smile bared his fangs to Grim, nothing but malice within. “... Oh boy…” 

It happened so fast.

“NYAAAAAAAAAAAA-” A greyish blur sped through the air, and it was only once I registered that Leona’s hands were empty, that I realized what happened. “-AHHHHHHHH-MMPH!” Grim crashed against the second couch in Ramshackle, disappearing into the pile of soft cushions. 

“GRIM!!!” Before I could get to him, Leona flopped onto the couch, resting his head on my lap. “LEONA, WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“He’ll be fine, now shh, I’m trying to sleep.”

“THAT’S NOT THE POINT YOU CAN’T JUST TOSS HIM AROUND LIKE THAT!!!” … He was already snoring… I tried shoving him off, yet no matter how much I tried, he wouldn’t budge. He simply rolled over, tail lazily flicking behind. “... Grim…?”

A few moments passed, and then a single paw emerged. Relief flooded my very being as I watched him struggle to crawl out.

“... H-hey! I’m okay! … Hehe, it was kinda fun too, flying like that! … WAIT!!!” He dashed off the bed, straight back towards us. “WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, STEALING MY SPOT?! HUH?!?!”

… Leona’s ear twitched, but that was about it.

“... I don’t think he heard you Grim…” He huffed, but smiled.

“Then I’ll just have to fry him later! … Right now though, I want MY SPOT BACK. So if he won’t move, then HE’LL just be the cushion BENEATH MY PAWS!” 

“Wait Grim I don’t think that’s a good ide-” He ignored me, hopping up on Leona’s back, and much to my dismay, I could see his claws come out.… I expected to hear a roar or something… But in reality, the shout that left Leona sounded more like a scared housecat of all things, (and jumped like one too, almost dragging us all down the couch… I guess it was too much to ask for a peaceful day, after all…) The moment he realized what happened, there was death in his eyes as he looked over his shoulder.

“OI! GET OFF, FURBALL!!!”

“NO! YOU GET OFF!!!” The lion reached back to try to snatch him off, but Grim swatted his hand away. “THIS IS MY SPOT!!!”

“YEAH?! WELL THEY’RE MY MATE!”

“AND MY HENCHMAN! SO STOP INTERFERING WITH THEIR JOB!!! NYEGH!” A tail whipped against Grim, knocking him back. Leona took the shot, rolling over to try and shove him off with his foot, but Grim just latched on, claws threatening to pierce the skin beneath. “[NAMEEEEEE]!!! TELL YOUR STUPID, IDIOT BOYFRIEND TO STOPPPPPP!!!”

“YOU’RE THE ONE MAKING SUCH A BIG DEAL ABOUT THIS, YOU LITTLE WHELP!” At this rate, there wouldn’t even be a couch anymore… I took a deep breath, and pulled up the fiercest glare I could muster.

“BOTH OF YOU, CUT IT OUT, RIGHT NOW, OR WE’RE HAVING VEGETABLE SOUP FOR DINNER!!!” Immediately, the two stopped off, ears flattened in shame. “... Thank you. Now apologize.”

“WHA-I’M NOT APOLOGIZING TO HIM!!!”

“Yeah, besides, why SHOULD I even apologize? It’s not MY fault furball here’s too greedy to share what’s MINE.” … Welp. I tried.

“Alright you two, grab your bags! We’re going shopping for veggies at Sam’s!”

“WHA?!”

“... You’re not serious…. Are you...?” I grabbed my wallet.

“I’ll see you two outside.” In perfect unison, they both groaned.

“B-but my tuna…! You promised to make that tuna cassy-what’s it!!!”

“Who cares about the damn tuna?! … Hell, on second thought, I’d rather have a bland can of that garbage then just vegetables… ” I simply shrugged, turning away to the door.

“Alright, if you two won’t come, I’ll just go myself then!” It was now they must’ve realized I was perfectly content in keeping my threat. I expected to hear more cries or debates, but… It was suspiciously quiet… From the reflection of a nearby candle holder, I could see them… Silent, giving each other a glance… It was clear they were having a moment of camaraderie, but as respectable as it was, it wasn’t enough to change my mind… 

So, I continued walking.

“... GYAH!” A strong pair of hands, and a furry set of paws grabbed onto me. “WHAT ARE YO-”

“As long as we ‘get along,’ we get meat, right?! Hehe, so you should be grateful, [Name]!” No matter how hard I tried to break away from their grip, it was futile… I found myself tossed back onto the couch. “I’M willing to put up with this loser, and even let him stay in the dorm! Aren’t I so kind?!”

“Geez… You sound like the damn Headmaster.” Despite the disdain within the words, Leona wore a smile.

“KYAH!!! Don’t you DARE compare me to that stupid jerk!” … I wasn’t going to lie. Seeing the two get along… For some reason, it scared me. I jumped to my feet, ready to retreat.

“... Uh… Ah… I have to g-AH!” Within moments, I was pushed back down, but this time, Leona flopped back onto my lap face-down. His hand grabbed my own, guiding it to his head.

“You don’t need to go anywhere, right Herbivore? After all, you have everything you need for dinner in the kitchen, I can smell it.”

“B-but…!” Grim hopped onto his back, trotting up his back, until he was right in front of me. Then, he spun in a circle, before laying down with a smile.

“Hehe, yeah! … Ahh, I can barely wait for some tuna cassy-something-or-other~” There was a brief pause, before he looked up to glare at me. “HEY! GET PETTING!!!”

… Ah… It seems in my attempts to enforce some semblance of rules, I have simply brought upon my own demise…

… All I could do was sigh, and cater to their wishes, my hands beginning to mindlessly pet them both… (Not even their satisfied purrs could bring me any joy…)


End file.
